


Goodbye Kisses

by friedtempura



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Smut, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another KOF tournament has ended, and the Fatal Fury team has once again won. Terry isn't so much for after parties, but it seems two soldiers know how to give him what he truly deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> go d help me i'm in love with this pairing

Intrigued wasn’t the word he’d use, but maybe if it was for something else, he’d bite and give in. No, it was something more than that, and the word he was looking for, when his teammates clapped him on the back, Joe whooping and hollering while Andy giving normal cheers, it still hadn’t come to his mind when he smiled and gave his cheer back.

No, the word wasn’t quite on the tongue yet, but maybe he’d find it later when the time was right and the word was applicable. Though when he had started walking away from the stadium, the confetti being brushed off his shoulder by his own hand, he did glance back and find a team to be off in the distance, on the sidelines, and their eyes looking at him. His brows rose upward in silent happiness, and he offered a small wave to the burly men standing near a women who seemed to wrapped up in thoughts to pay him mind, but his wave was acknowledged and was even answered with a tiny wave of their own.

Just a small sign of affection between them, and it only took so much for Terry to actually be happy of the small things they do, and how they express it towards one another. Their starting point had begun from King’s bar one night, and it turned from empty seats to conversations and an exchanging of details for them to get a spark started.

So far, it was a medium flame, flicking about with no care in the world.

The lobby wasn’t too crowded of people, and though the after-party was going on in the room over, Terry had decided fresh air was better than hot, stuffy air full of people being too close to one another. Settling for a vacant wall to lean his back on and take his hat off, a hand combing through the blonde hair that tied back into a low-ponytail. The plaza wasn’t nearly crowded as the other room was, but with people that passed by offered a word of congratulation, and Terry smiling and saying his thanks.

“Not a party person?”

His head flicked up to the question given to him, and his eyes settled on two large men standing before him. His lips curled into a smile, and though he wanted to put his hat back on and stand up straighter, a gloved hand reached forward to be placed gently on the blonde’s head, pulling from it a colored piece of paper.

“Missed one.” Ralf would say, and the paper was thrown somewhere on the ground, and the male grinned to Terry’s own, and the hat was placed back in its proper place.

“I’d be lying if I said I was.” He shrugged and his arms crossed, frowning slightly. “But it’s not a bad place really. _Crowded,_ but not bad. What’re you guys here for? Don’t you have to get going?”

“Not yet, we still have until morning. But the Colonel wouldn’t quit bugging, so we came to see you.” To this response Clark had given, Terry glanced away to hide a faint pink to his cheeks, but Ralf had caught it before it was shooed away.

“Hey! I ain’t the only one who wanted to see him. _You_ did too, remember?” He indicated, and although Clark had settled for giving his partner a look behind his shades, Ralf stepped closer to brush a hand on Terry’s face, pushing away some blonde locks of hair.

“You look pretty cute, Terry. All blushing ‘cause we came to see our little champion.” He’s teasing and Terry knows it, so he’ll bite back with his own.

“Come on, I don’t blush just ‘cause you say a few things. Mushy stuff isn’t my thing.” He’s looking at them both now, the color of his cheeks returning normal. He playfully swatted Ralf’s hand away, but the action just caused a laugh to emit from both.

“And it’s not mine either. You’re staying in the hotel still?” Clark would half-state, since the tournament had technically ended this night, most competitors would leave tomorrow. Terry nodded and had opened his mouth to answer, but was muffled by a body consuming his quickly, and with one lift Terry was hoisted over Ralf’s shoulder, a small sound of surprise leaving his lips.

“What the hell? Clark, do something!” He cried out, his lips pursing a tad bit when the soldiers had started walking away with him. He never liked to be so suddenly picked up, especially by his, and he silently hoped, _boyfriends_ , and almost begun to flail if not for the blonde giving Terry a small pat on the head, opening the doors for them to walk out of.

“Don’t worry about it Terry. Just fulfilling part of a mission.”

“Yeah, so stop kicking or I’ll drop you!”

Terry frowned and just ceased his flailing, more leaning to the point that he wouldn’t be able to get out of the strong grasp the burly man gave, but when he saw that they were heading to the hotel, he got a good image of what the soldiers had in mind. He already began to groan and just throw his head down against the black vest he was draped over.

\---

“Come on Terry, stop being so stiff. Relax.”

_Easy for him to say when you’re practically smashed between two muscled beef-heads…_ Terry thought bitterly, his vest being taken off and tossed to the side, which he guessed landed somewhere on the floor, while soft lips attached themselves gently to Terry’s neck, and he moved his head to the side for more access. He’s not opposed to their way of having sex, in fact, they rarely did so. Both men are never usually around the blonde, since being in the army takes a rather large chunk of your free-time, so whenever the KOF tournaments opened up, it’s their time to spend whatever time they could.

Well, besides beating each other up during their matches. But that didn’t count in the quality time book for the soldiers.

Ralf’s lips planted kisses along Terry’s neck and jawline, slightly applying pressure as he nipped at the light skin, and Terry let out a slow breath. Very sensitive to his skin and other certain areas, it seemed the other was hitting the good spots. Though he felt his white shirt being lifted upwards by Clark’s hands from behind, and eventually he had to lift his arms up to get the shirt off, and it cut off the tanner males kisses, much to Ralf’s displeasure.

“Clark, can’t you wait to get his clothes off? I’m _busy_ over here.” He frowned, and gave the other a pointed look as he settled his face on Terry’s shoulders, furrowed brows at the blonde, who in return, flicked Ralf on the forehead.

 “Don’t be impatient, Colonel. It’s better if he’s undressed first.”

“Hey, _I_ don’t take orders from _you._ Now buzz off.”

“Colonel—“

Now instead of being aroused, Terry was beginning to get a little irked. Poly relationships certainly had their ups and downs. “Guys, I’m half naked here and practically smashed between you two. Can’t you guys make up your mind already? I’m not waiting to go limp.”

The two soldiers had noted this, and from a silent confirmation between the two, Clark’s hands had grabbed at Terry’s chest, his fingers pinching lightly at his nipples, which made Terry let out a startled cry. His chest was a number one g-spot, and he felt his face instantly heat up.

“What’s up now? Did Clark hit a good spot?” Ralf teased, his lips giving Terry’s own a small kiss, which turned to the blonde parting his lips to allow the other to deepen the kiss, and Ralf obliged happily, scooting closer to speed the lip-locking up a notch, his own hands traveling to run along the outer lines of his muscled body, giving soft rubs around his hips, almost like a gentle massage. Terry felt his bottom lip being nipped at by teeth, which meant Ralf wanted further entrance, and he let another tongue explore his mouth.

To Ralf, Terry’s mouth was sweet and warm, the feeling of his wet tongue against the other’s felt nice, and he could feel himself getting aroused by the actions. Clark’s hands still pulled and teased at Terry’s nipples, but opted for latching his teeth onto the blonde’s neck, biting down gently, but not so gentle that it wouldn’t leave a mark, but good enough for Terry to break the kiss and pant for air and let out a startled cry, and Ralf licked his lips to break off a trail of saliva they had created, and he grinned.

“Aw, look at that. You get bit once and you’re weak. Maybe you’re not a wolf, but a cub that needs nurturing. Don’t worry; I think we can help with that.” He’d say, and his hands went to paw at the tented crotch area Terry was showing, and the applied pressure made him bit his lip, not wanting to give out any other noises. Partially due to his wanting of not being _extremely_ loud in case the others came to the hotel and the other was his own embarrassment. Ralf noted this small noise, making way with his own fingers to undo the belt and loosen his pants up, while Clark removed his own hands from Terry’s chest area to rub the sides of the male’s body slowly and softly, like a sweet caress almost.

_He’s gentle…_ Terry would note in his mind, a smile popping onto his face. But the smile went to dissolve as his teeth bit on his lower lip as he felt a tongue flick across the head of his cock, and he felt his face get flushed.

_While_ this _guy is so rough. How’d I even get myself into this?_ He thought, his lips barely parting to just allow a suction of air to reach his lungs, and he felt hot breath on his ear, which made him shiver in pleasure, his head turning to look at Clark with his own dazed eyes, and with just a gentle nudge of his forehead the soldier placed his lips on Terry’s happily.

As their lips interlaced, Ralf continued on Terry’s erect cock, pumping the base and his mouth barely closing around the head, sucking gently and giving it idle licks in a teasing manner, which earned him a thrust of the blonde’s hips, begging for Ralf to go down more, to take it all in, but Ralf just smirked and released his hand from the cock. This made Terry make a noise through his kiss with Clark, and he parted a little to abruptly for the other’s liking, so Clark kept kissing his cheek and neck, wanting to continue.

“… Ralf, why’d ya—“

“Cause, do you _really_ want to cum by only my hand and mouth? Come over here.” He waggled a finger, motioning for the other to scoot near him, and Terry was handed over to the tanner male, only to have his head be pushed down near Ralf’s crotch area, which was displaying a nice view of an erected cock, and Terry gulped.

“Was it always that big…” He muttered, and took the zipper in his teeth, unzipping the pants skillfully as he felt two hands undo his belt and pants, tugging them off and tossing them to the ground. He flicked his tongue out against the underwear fabric, licking the cock with long strides, even nipping at points. A hand griped at his hair, and he looked up, smirking.

“What? Mr. Soldier boy can’t even take a tease?”

“H-Hey! _Clark, stop laughing.”_ He gave his partner a pointed look, who was trying to hide his laughter while getting a small bottle of lube out. He coughed into his hand and looked away, but he still smiled. Ralf looked down at Terry with a sly grin and he chuckled. “You sure can talk, but let’s see your mouth do something else.”

Terry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Take your pants off first though; s’little hard to do it with that many layers on.” Ralf rolled his own eyes, but complied with the others demands. He turned away for a bit to shrug off his pants, as well as his underwear, before getting back in position in front of Terry; legs spread enough for the other to fit his body into.

 Clark had already opted for undressing as well when Ralf took his pants off, and opened the small bottle, squirting a small bit for his finger, and he prodded at Terry’s ass hole. “I’m going to put in one finger, Terry. It’s going to be cold.” Terry just nodded and grabbed at Ralf’s cock gently, his hand squeezing it a little firmer, giving it gentle strokes. He just nodded his head to acknowledge Clark, but shivered slightly as he felt the slicked finger go inside him. He bit his lip as Clark’s finer moved around inside him, and when he began to put in another finger, Terry sucked in a breath.

The two fingers now were scissoring, stretching Terry’s hole in preparation for what’s to come, and Clark’s fingers brushed over a certain spot, which made the male groan in liking. Smiling to himself, Clark rubbed over the prostate area, causing Terry to push back on his fingers.

“I think that’s enough teasing, Clark. Let him have it.” Ralf cooed softly, his hand running through Terry’s pulled back hair in a loving manner. Clark nodded and rubbed his cock a few times to make sure it was still hard. He gripped at Terry’s hips, and prodded at the other’s entrance.

“Mm… Clark, just put it in…” Terry half-moaned, looking back at him expectantly, and it was the only thing he needed to push his cock inside Terry, making the male cry out with a moan. He then turned his attention back to Ralf’s cock, flicking out his tongue to lick the base in long strides, eventually placing his lips on the head, giving small, subtle sucks.

Ralf let out a quiet groan, looking down at Terry while Clark begun moving, his hips moving to and fro in a slow motion, but eventually picking up the pace, pulling his cock out and slamming it back inside, all the while Terry moaning out, muffled slightly by the cock in his mouth. His cheeks were already flushed from bobbing his head and taking in as much as he could, the tip of Ralf’s cock hit the back of his throat. It earned more panting from the tanned soldier, his grip on Terry’s hair becoming tighter.

“Fuck, Terry…” Ralf would breathe out, and he could see Clark’s face becoming red the more he pounded into the blonde, giving small grunts as he did so.

Terry couldn’t eve comprehend what was going through his mind at the moment, but he did know that his mind was practical mush with every thrust Clark gave, and he had to release Ralf’s cock to breathe and moan in ecstasy each time. “C-Clark…! Ah…” He could feel his cock throb from the lack of attention, and he badly wanted to stroke it in rhythm with the pounding he’s receiving.

It seemed Clark had understood his want and leaned over his body, a hand reaching below to grasp at Terry’s own erection and pumping it as fast as he could. Ralf’s eyes had closed at one point, but when he opened them he nearly lost it at the sight of them moaning and panting like a pack of animals in heat.

Praise the fucking lord their flight was in the morning. He was having the time of his life right now.

“G-God… Clark …!” He’s practically screaming now from the harsh thrusts he was getting, and it only prompted him to suck faster on Ralf’s cock. He felt a warm feeling pool in his stomach, and he knew he was going to come any time soon. “Mmph--!”

His cry was mingled with the other male’s, and white cum shot from Ralf’s cock inside Terry’s mouth suddenly, semen overflowing from the edges of his mouth. Clark rode out his orgasm inside Terry, spilling his seed inside his ass, some dripping out as Terry’s cock spurting as well, coating his thighs and the sheets beneath. He almost felt bad for staining the sheets, but it wasn’t really his room to worry about.

Ralf was breathing heavy, but his lips curled into a smile and he threw his body back against the pillows, laughing. “Oh god that was… shit.” He ran a hand through his sweaty hair, looking down at the two who were getting situated and somewhat clean, though Terry climbed up on Ralf’s chest, giving him a kiss on the lips, to which Ralf grimaced.

“Ugh, that was a bitter kiss.”

“It’s your semen. Give me a warning next time, dammit.” Terry countered, but he was smiling as he laid his head on Ralf’s chest. “… But that was great.”

Clark shuffled on the other side of Terry, who planted a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “Mm-hm. Get some rest, Terry. You worked hard both today and tonight.”

“… He’s already asleep, Clark.”

Light snoring could be heard, and Terry just had his arms wrapped around Ralf lightly. Clark smiled and pulled the sheets over them, and he scooted over to the side, glancing to his partner who was still awake.

“… You know we can’t stay.”

“Yeah, I know. Duty calls.” Ralf responded back, running light fingers through the sleeping blonde softly. “He’ll be fine, though. Terry’s a strong guy; he can deal with us being overseas for a while.”

Clark didn’t respond, but Ralf knew he acknowledged it, and he gave the blonde a pointed look. “But I don’t wanna see you get all worried over his ass when we get back to work. We’ve got jobs to focus on.”

Clark chuckled. “I wouldn’t be the first, Colonel.”

The morning had come quick unfortunately after they fell asleep, and though they awoke far earlier than Terry would have loved to get up at, they made sure they wouldn’t disturb his resting body. Though it took almost 5 minutes of untangling Ralf from Terry’s grip (he had a damn good one!), they were able to get out in good time to not waste time.

“Oi, what’re you doing? We gotta get going.” Ralf said, tying on his bandanna while he watched Clark scribble something on a piece of paper.

“I’m just writing a small note for Terry. I don’t think it’d be right if we just leave without saying goodbye?” Clark finished writing, but the pencil was snatched and Ralf was quickly scribbling onto the paper.

“If we’re late because _you_ decided to write a letter, it’s on you.”

“Of course, Colonel.”

By the time Terry woke up, it was already a little past eight, the males were long gone, which caused a sad groan to emit from Terry. “Damn… I wanted to at least say bye before they left…” He muttered, sitting up and yawning on the bed. His eyes went to fall upon a paper left on the desk near the bed, and he reached over to grab it.

_Sorry we couldn’t stay longer, but we’ve got a job to fulfill. It’s been great seeing you fight on the headlines, and even witnessing you win the tournament. Keep your head up Terry and do what you do best._

_-Clark_

_Clark thought he could score points with you by writing the letter first, but don’t you forget about me, you hear? If you do, I’ll have to kick your ass in the next tournament! Besides, if we do get some time off, you’ll be the first stop. And I’m gonna be the one to kiss you first._

_-Ralf_

He laughed, wiping his eyes as he read it. What a bunch of dummies.


End file.
